


Insides

by agreatskua



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreatskua/pseuds/agreatskua
Summary: Just another day in Ishval
Kudos: 3





	Insides

Roy looked on as the doctor worked, teasing each organ from its housing and setting it on a tray.

"With a heart like this guy's, he'd have lived to eighty, if of course he hadn't gotten his brains blown out." Knox gestured to the neat hole in the side of the Ishvalan's temple.

"Yeah."

"Gotta say this one's cleaner than the barbecued ones you bring me, though, Mustang. Maybe I should get myself a sniper as an accomplice instead."

"Just... leave Riza out of this."

"I don't recall mentioning a Riza," Knox shrugged. "Anyway, I'm done here."

"Sure."

"Burn it."


End file.
